


heaven in hell

by troubleseeker



Series: kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blood, Body Worship, Bottom Dean Winchester, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Collars, Coming Untouched, Consort Dean Winchester, Demon, Demons, Dom/sub, Drinking blood, Edging, Evil Love, Kinktober 2018, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercing, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nudity, Obedient Dean, Piercings, Top Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, all the nipple stuff, hellhound piercings, holding stilll, in general, lapsex, mentions of cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: kinktober day 16 -Nipple Play| Frottage |Body Worship| Sixty-nineSam reigns hell with Dean - knight of hell - at his side. Dean wears nothing but Sam's collar, but the boy king grows tired of this singular way of controlling his consort. Time to break out the needles. Dean loves it.





	heaven in hell

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm days behind schedule, and I'm not about to catch up so get ready for these to keep going some time into November?

Dean grunted when the chain attached to his collar went taut without prior warning. Rolling the kink out of his shoulder, he turned his black eyes up to see what his king wanted from him. 

“Sam?”

Dean knew he hadn’t done anything wrong. How much can you do wrong when all you’re doing is sitting pretty at the base of a throne? But Sam still looked … darker … than usual. It made Dean preen, arching his back and curling his tail to alleviate some of the tension that built there.

This time he could see the tug coming, rolling onto his knees and shuffling gracefully between Sam’s legs. Hands curling around Sam’s jean clad thighs, he smiled up at his little brother. God he looked good on the throne. 

Legs wide, naked torso showing off the self inflicted scar that ran through the anti-possession tattoo. The right to rule the depths rolled off of Sam in waves, and Dean loved being so close.

It had taken him a long time to turn Sam back towards this path. But once he’d taken that first sip of blood of his own free will, he’d taken to it like a duck to water. Just like Dean had known he would. 

Sam would rule hell. He’d been born to it.

Not that Dean had expected to end up chained to Sam’s throne and possessively guarded, but who was he to complain? 

Others would see his collar, and his nakedness as humiliating, perhaps punishment. But Dean knew better. The clear display of possession was a show of strength. 

Sam kept a knight of hell as a pet. Kept his own brother as a near exclusive meal and sex toy. 

No one dared cross him or end up as a part of the screaming backdrop to Sam’s throne.

But most of all, it was a sign of love. The only love the king of hell could have for his brother. A craving, a  _ desire _ twisted into possession and complete control.

He stared at Sam, and Sam stared back. Dark perfection.

“Come on, Sammy. I can see that big brain of yours ticking. What does your royal ass want?”

It made Sam grin, a dirty toothy thing that made dean’s dick hard and his skin itch for more bitemarks.

“You hungry, baby boy?”

Dean didn’t scar, but he knew exactly where Sam had fed off of him. Every slice. Every cut. Every gnawing bite. He offered his wrist, one of Sam’s favorite places to drink. Usually with his fat prick deep inside of Dean’s ass. 

Languid sips as Dean satisfied his every need.

Sam grabbed his wrist, but he tugged his brother deeper into the spread of his legs instead of reaching for a knife. Dean came easily, arching his neck into Sam’s hand; almost sad when it just traced the line of his collar instead of choking him a bit.

“Maybe later.” Adding “I had a big dinner.” When Dean frowned. 

Ever since he’d first been put in charge of Sam’s meals all those years ago, he’d never stopped worrying about how much his little brother ate. Even knowing that Sam had pretty much bathed in Dean’s blood half a day ago - cutting him again and again till he’d floated off on endorphins - he wanted to urge his king to take a sip.

He pushed the thoughts away, letting his hands travel further up Sam’s thighs.

“So whatcha thinkin about?”

If his brother wasn’t hungry, he was probably horny. That knowledge was based on of lots of experience ... and the bulge in Sam’s jeans. 

“I’m thinking about how I don’t like the collar anymore.”

Dean pouted, one hand on Sam’s crotch and the other on his thick leather collar; fingers finding one of the many D-rings to fondle. The glowing inscriptions didn’t bind him, they just proclaimed Sam’s ownership. Plus, it was pretty. It had been switched out a couple of times over the past decades. Of the five collars he’d worn before, the thick metal circle made from an angel blade had been his favorite. This one though. It reminded him of the impala, and he’d be sad to see it go.

“Of course, my king.”

Dean yelped as Sam turned him around and pulled him up into his lap. 

“You’d take it right off if I told you to, wouldn’t ya?”

“Of course, Sammy.” Dean wriggled around on Sam’s crotch, getting comfortable. Sam’s chest was a great place to rest; better than the pillow. It seemed like he wouldn’t be losing his collar  _ just  _ yet, so he might as well take full advantage of sam’s lap while he was in it. 

“Such an obedient brother.”

Dean gasped as Sam gripped one of his nipples between thumb and forefinger. “Yes, my king.”

“Sensitive?”

Dean snorted, Sam knew his nipples were about as sensitive as his dick. “You know they are, Sam.”

“Mhm.” Sam hummed. “They’re pretty too.”

Dean hummed, rolling his eyes a bit, but too busy grinding down onto Sam’s dick to put his black heart into it. He could feel Sam harden underneath him. They were both very adept at pulling pleasure from the other. 

But Sam took the lead. It was good to be king.

Sam’s teeth flirted with the tendons in his neck, and Dean’s whine choked into a moan when his second nipple was targeted the same as the first.

A direct line to his dick, Dean’s nipples throbbed as Sam played, crushing him to his chest as he did. Digging his nails into them till Dean screamed. Tugging and rolling while Dean ground his ass down. It was a race to see who would give in first, even though Dean knew he was always the one to bow down.

The first one to expose his throat and beg.

“Please Sammy. Fuck me. My king. Use me Sammy. C’mon.”

Sam laughed. Picking him up like he weighed nothing and turning him around so he sat facing his brother. Caressing his face with such gentleness it didn’t seem real with the way his nipples ached. 

“My pretty prize.” Dean gasped, back arching as Sam pulled harshly on both nipples at the same time. “Gonna make you even prettier, Dean. Just for me.”

All he could do was nod. Even if he disagreed with whatever Sam had planned, it’d happen anyway. And what could possibly be wrong about looking prettier? 

He felt Sam’s powers curl around him, hold him still. 

“Bring the box.”

He could still move his head, so Dean turned to watch a terrified demon inch closer to the throne. There were rules - most unspoken - about who was allowed to see Dean and in which way. It must be hard to walk up to the throne without stumbling or dropping a box with your eyes closed.

“Now fuck off.”

The demon ran, and if Sam hadn’t been busy with his pretty box the thing would probably be bleeding out on the floor already.

Dean looked back to Sam, and whatever he’d be using on him. Curiosity peaked when he saw that it was full of metal. 

“Gonna make you so pretty, Dean.” 

His breath quickened as Sam pulled out odd looking clamps.

“Chest out big brother.”

Dean licked his lips, but obeyed. He knew where this was going, but the very thought of it was making his dick leak. Chest, and most importantly his nipples on display for Sam to fit two clamps on. And he took his time, clipping and unclipping several times till they were on just right. 

They weren’t tight. Not tight enough to be the point of the exercise, but he could see the holes in the ends and knowing how they’d get filled. He moaned, and Sam laughed as he jacked his brother’s dick a couple of times. 

“You know where this is going, don’t you?”

Dean nodded, eyes drawn to the hollow ended needles in the box. He wanted them. Needed them.

“Want me to do it fast or slow?”

“Whatever you want, Sam.. Please, Sammy. Stick me. Want it!”

“Slow it is.” Sam murmured, eyes gleaming and Dean knew if he’d asked for fast his choice would have been ignored. 

Dean nodded frenetically.

“Please. Want to be pretty for you, sammy.”

“Get my dick out first.”

Dean’s tail twitched, happily curling around Sam’s leg as he eagerly undid his brother’s jeans. Sam was going to pierce his nipples, and he was probably going to do it while he was inside of him.

The second he had Sam’s dick out, he spat on it and got to work. Sammy was hard, but a little spit shine never hurt anyone. The clamps jostled as he moved, and it had been a  _ long _ time since he’d felt butterflies in his stomach. 

“Please, Sammy. Wanna ride you like a royal stallion.”

Sam pulled on the clamps, and Dean’s eyes rolled back. Shit. It was gonna feel amazing when he had piercings dangling from them instead.

“You think you’ll be able to hold still?”

“Anything for you, Sam. Anything.”

He meant it. If Sam commanded it, he wouldn't move a muscle. He’d let Sam tear his throat out if it made him happy.

“Good.” 

Dean loved how strong Sam was. He’d been bigger than him for a while now, but damn it felt good to be picked up like a ragdoll and speared like fish. He didn’t hide his pleasure. Screamed it for the whole of hell to hear. 

The boy king was taking his knight.

The camps bounced around as Sam took him. Pounded away at his ass so hard Dean had to uncurl his tail or have it ripped off. He held on, head thrown back in pleasure. 

He knew better than to try and jerk off. Every inch of him belonged to his king, and that included his orgasms. 

Still, he whimpered like a hellhound in heat when Sam pulled him flush with his hips and came inside of him. What about the piercings? What about his own, poor, neglected dick? Sam’s hand shushed him, carding through his hair and all the way down his spine to stroke the base of his tail.

“Easy, big brother. You’ll get yours.”

He plucked at the clamps, spent cock a stopper in Dean’s ass as he fussed over the piercings’ positions. 

“Just keep me warm, Dean. Wanna really feel how you react when I stick you.”

The thought of it had Dean clenching around Sam’s reawakening dick. Oh yeah. He wanted it. 

Wanted Sam’s dick to be thick and hard inside of him. Wanted it to hurt. To sting. Wanted to be pretty for Sam. Wanted that permanent reminder that he belonged  _ to _ Sam. Wanted to bleed and scream and be nothing but what Sam needed him to be.

He sat there. Floating on need and want and lust - Sam teasing his dick every so often, because he  _ was _ the king of hell - till his king deemed himself hard enough.

“Not gonna move, are you?”

Dean shook his head, eyes locked permanently on the needle in Sam’s fingers. Suddenly glad he didn’t need to bother with frivolous things like breathing. Shock still, watching that gleaming tip inch closer and closer to his tit. 

The first scraping poke make his breath hitch nonetheless, and Sam stopped. Dean whimpered. He couldn’t arch any further, couldn’t move to beg.

The tip of Sam’s tongue poked out over his lips in concentration, inching the needle through the holes in the first clamp. Time moved differently in hell, but this was insane. Dean was pretty sure he could feel his cells moving apart to let the needle through. 

“There we go.”

Sam licked his index finger, gently wiping the twin drops of blood off of his pierced nipple before sucking the digit clean. Getting the clamp off proved a bit clumsy, but Sam was determined to leave just the needle in for now. 

“Felt so good, clenching around me. Ready for the other one?”

The question was ridiculous, especially so since the needle was already breaking skin.

And man, the second needle was better than the first in every way. Dean watched, transfixed, as the skin caught between the clamps stretched around the needle's point before making way for stainless steel. Drops of blood one again beaded around the entry and exit points, and Sam leaned in to lick them off this time. Making Dean squirm as he licked again, and again, and again, when Dean was sure there wasn’t a trace of red left on his skin. 

With the second clamp gone, Dean was left sitting on Sam’s dick with twin needles stuck through his chest. Barely there pain radiating out from his nipples, and fuck it felt good.

“You look gorgeous already.” There was something manic in Sam’s gaze, and Dean surged forward to kiss his brother’s bloody lips. Rocking back and forth on Sam’s dick, chasing down the taste of his own blood just to fan those flames. Whatever Sam was planning, he wanted all of it. 

By the time they pulled back, Sam’s eyes were completely black.

“Gonna leave me like this?” Dean preened, stretching his arms up just to feel the stretch of skin caught on steel. He gasped and clenched around sam when he flicked one of the needles. “Might get in the way in bed though.”

Sam laughed, hands finding Dean’s hips and holding him down as he fucked up into him. 

“Fuck, I’m tempted.”

They’d get in the way in a fight. They’d get in the way during sex. They’d be a nuisance … but he’d leave them be if Sammy wanted them. They probably did look cool.

With a final, decisive snap upwards, Sam stilled.

“Mmmmm. Maybe next time.” He fiddled around in the box. “Got these made special for you.”

It made Dean’s dark heart beat faster. Possessive Sammy getting things that were  _ just _ for him. Special.

“Make me blush, baby.”

“Close your eyes.”

Dean hummed, trying to anticipate Sam’s hands. Every nudge to the needles had zings of pleasure rushing through his body. Dick wagging faster than his tail. 

Damn this was the best idea Sam had ever had.

The drag of the needle out of his sensitive skin, the press of cool metal on the far side and then the wriggling as a second  _ something  _ was screwed in place.

“Perfect.” Sam breathed, and Dean couldn’t help but preen some more; damn peacock sitting on the king’s dick. “Other one.”

Dean was rocking in place, relishing all the stimulation at once. His ass nice and full, his dick brushing against Sam’s stomach every so often, his tail curling and uncurling from around Sam’s leg … and his nipples. 

“Fuck, Sam.”

“Go on, look.”

He had a different view than Sam, and it took a bit of frowning to get a clear look.

“They’re beautiful.” 

On each side of his nipple, caught on a silver barbell, was a silver hellhound’s head biting down on one end of a delicate looking chain; their ruby eyes catching the light.

“Thank you, my king.”

Sam floated the box away behind his throne, taking hold of the little loops of chain and tugging down. Dean arched his back as he just about came. 

“Next time, I’m going to pierce your lip.”

Dean moaned, mentally picturing a thick ring clicking against his teeth as he sucked Sam off. No longer bound to remain still, he rode Sam like there was no tomorrow. He’d be thanking his king for this for a long time, but he had to start  _ somewhere _ . 

“Maybe your tongue too. Give you some metal to work with when you suck me off.”

His thighs burned, but Dean sped up anyway. He’d heal. 

“Clip a leash to these and parade you around hell that way.”

Sam tugged on the chains again, and precome was drooling out of his dick now. Lust overshadowing everything else as he fucked himself. High and needy whimpers all he could say when one large hand wrapped around his aching erection.

“Want me to stick a needle in here too?”

“Fuck!”

“Nice big ring through your slit.”

“Sammy!”

“Wanna stick pins all the way down, make a ladder.”

He was breathing again; panting even. Human instinct taking over as he fell into oblivion.

“Make sure everyone knows you’re mine.”

As if anyone would make the mistake? Dean laughed, hwling in pleasure when Sam latched on to his left nipple. Sucking and biting around the piercing, even taking the sensitive nub of skin between his teeth and pulling till Dean melwed. 

“Delicious.”

Craning his neck, Dean could just see blood pearling around the silver before Sam dove right back in. Feeding from Dean as he fucked up into his pliant body.

Only to fall still, hands holding Dean down. Filled but absolutely unable to move an inch. 

“Think you’d be able to come just from this?”

Black eyes peered up at him; Sam refused to pull away far enough from his snack; tongue licking greedily at the droplets of blood.

Each lick had Dean’s dick twitching, and yeah, yeah.

“Please.”

Sam went back to work. Still holding Dean down onto his dick, and the fullness of it helped. The lips, tongue, and teeth working at his nipples helped too. He was going to lose his mind.

It took an embarrassingly short time. 

Dean’s eyes rolled back, and he came.

Untouched.

Barely even moving with Sam’s arms wrapped all around him, and his mouth sucking hard at his right nipple. 

“Good boy.”

Heaven in hell.

Slack in sam’s hold, Dean let his little brother use his hole. Brain alight with images of needles and piercings. Sam licking and sucking at each wound as he made it. 

“All mine.”

Sam growled, erratic thrusts stilling deep within Dean’s body. Filling him. Claiming him.

For ever.

Dean found his voice.

“Yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!
> 
> Check back tomorrow, for ... masurbation and seduction!! The weather grown even warmer, without a single hurty cloud in the sky!


End file.
